New Year's Eve
by The Last Comet
Summary: Starfire and Beast Boy are celebrating New Year's Eve without the others. (No parings, but you can assume whatever you want.)


Hey, this is a remake of my first fic for Teen Titans, the reason it's remade is because when I looked at this story again, it sounded weird and when I redid it It just doesn't really feel right. Oh, and I don't own Teen Titans, that belongs to DC comics.

* * *

"It was the eve of the year of the new!" I giggled as I started hanging the swirly colored plastic strips everywhere in the tower. I flew back and forth putting décor where I felt like it was needed.

"Dude, you went all out!" Beast boy grew wide-eyed as he was carrying bags of Veggie chips, soda, and an industrial sized container of honey mustard. He settled the items on the table and began pouring the chips in a bowl for the two of us.

"I give you the thanks," I dove down to Beast boy and gave him a tight bear hug, trying to mask my somber smile.

"Starfire, let go!" He choked while still embracing me.

"Oh, my apologies," I loosened my grip on him.

He gazed my face, his grin dropping a little. I was about to say something but he started instead.

"Do you miss them too?"

I just nodded.

"Ever since the crime rate started fluctuating like crazy we have been training and disappearing a lot, but don't worry Star they will be back tomorrow." Beast boy picked up some decorations, "We can always party on our own," he gave a toothy grin.

I beamed "Yeah, let us have the merriment," I zoomed to the music box and put in a circular donut looking disk to play the tunes.

"Those are good tunes!" Beast boy headed to the kitchen and started concocting a vegetarian meal.

"I will head to the place of many stores to get those explosive mini missiles."

"Okay…I hope you mean fireworks, but okay." He said while he was cooking, I just giggled and soared out of the common room.

As I was flying to the Millennium Jump Mall, I was thinking about what they were doing at this moment. "Their probably training really hard" I thought. I wanted to go with them, but they said that Beast Boy and I had to stay and protect Jump City. I sighed for a bit as I landed on my feet to walk in to the mall.

My eyes lit up as I sauntered in to this little cubicle of the mall. The fireworks appeared in different pigments, I couldn't choose which one, so, I went with all of them. When I went to the clerk she stared at the huge pile, like it's going to eat her. "Will that be all." She said in a nervous tone.

"Yes." I took the pile and headed back to the tower.

"Hey, Star what took you so long?" Beast boy seemed to be waiting for something to appear on the screen as I flew in.

"My apologies, what are you doing?" I set the colorful rockets on the table.

"They said they would call around this time, so I've been waiting"

I went to sit by him on the black couch, when our theme started ringing. "Are you ready to pick up the call Star?"

"Yes." I turned on the monitor and anticipated a response.

The screen turned on with a static sound, and split into two windows showing different places. "Hey, you guys," Robin said on the window with mountains in the background. "Sorry I can't be there, I have to keep up with my training here."

"That is okay, you must train, right?" I stated.

Robin smiled a bit. "Happy New Year. I will see you two in a couple days."

As he turned it off, I cheered with a smile "Happy soon to be New Year Robin."

Beast Boy gave a cheesy smile.

The second window got larger and demonstrated a place filled with many mechanical things, with people building cars and other forms of technology.

"Hey! How are you guys doing?" Cyborg yelled, obviously excited to see us with raven (who I cannot believe agreed to go with him) standing beside him.

"Hey Star, Beast boy" Raven gave a small smile that could go unnoticed by others.

"Hey, Cy how is the mechanics convention?" Beast boy gave a toothy grin.

"It's great BB; there are so many parts I can add to make our weapons and tools better." His eyes turned into twinkling stars as he said that.

"Yeah, they're very interesting," She said with a serious tone.

"That is great!" I cheered as I jumped in the air.

I heard an announcer in the background shouting a sale on something. "We have to go they are displaying new high-tech cars." Cyborg put his arm around Raven (with her seeming a little perturbed) and ran to the display as the screen shut off.

After a while in silence Beast boy said, "They have a weird friendship."

"Yes they do."

"Hey Star, do you want to help me set up the fireworks on the roof"

"Sure, let's start the merriment!" He started carrying the fireworks and I brought up the food he prepared.

When we got up to the roof we started arranging the fireworks in a strange order that he planned out. "Done, let's go in for now, do you want to play some games?"

"Sure."

We started off playing video games were I seemed to keep winning, with the occasional lose. "Yay, I'm kicking the butt!" I then came to a realization, I don't really play video games how am I victorious? "Are you letting me win these games?"

"What, no, maybe a little," He exclaimed

I pouted.

"How about we have a competition," He started scribbling down a list.

"Okay."

"The eating competition, whoever can eat the most food without hurling, wins and gets the last slice of zorkaberry pie." He boomed in a boxing referee-like voice.

He positioned a wide assortment of food and we started eating on Silkie's mark. I ended up winning easily though, do to my digestion system being different from his.

"Aw, man," He playfully groaned.

I split the pie in half and gave a slice to him.

"Star, you won, you don't have to give me a piece." He said gesturing his hands.

"Since I won, do not I have the right to share this pie with you." I stated with my arm still outstretched.

"Okay thanks," he took it and let the heavenly pie melt in his mouth, I just giggled at how he acted.

"We should go to the top as it is almost time to start."

"Okay"

We made some extra adjustments, and then sat down at the edge of the tower gazing at the stars, waiting for the timer to set off. "Hey, Beast boy what is your change?"

"You mean my resolution. I don't know." He then shifted his body into thinking mode. "Maybe to beat Cyborg in video games or be stronger like every other super hero, what about you Star?"

"I do not know either, maybe to see your vast world and understand it more."

He just looked at me with a warm smile then looked at his watch. "Are you ready to countdown?" He said holding the button that launches the explosive sparks.

"Sure" We started the tradition of counting down. While we were counting I couldn't help thinking of how many things have happened this year and yet we are still able to be ourselves.

"4" I wonder how Beast Boy's smile never fades, even when the world makes him a stranger.

"3" My gaze stays to the sky, strange how different the sky looks from here.

"2" Silkie crawled in to my arms as the wind blew my hair.

"0" I guess I got lucky to meet such inerasable people in my life.

The sparks flew into the sky creating a painted array of colors and somehow created what seemed to be our logo.

My eyes lit up as I saw that, Beast Boy chuckled a little bit and said "This is a little trick someone taught me."

After a while we didn't want to stop partying so we played games for about an hour, trying to make the most of this New Year and cleaned up while doing so because neither of us felt like dealing with the mess in the morning.

Beast Boy then turned into a kitten and hopped on the couch to sleep. I covered my giggle to not wake him and felt happy that he was so carefree.

I smiled at him sleeping so peacefully on the couch. I rested my body next to him and scratched him behind the ear. I use the remote to dim the lights and let the moonlight in the tower.

I sat up and put the blanket around us as I put him on my lap and pet him softly.

"Happy New Year Beast Boy" I kissed him on the head and continued watching the stars in front of me.

* * *

**AN: **I don't know how well I did in this story, but here you go. And the Zorkaberry pie I got from Kryalla Orchid, she has amazing writing. Please review if you can and I hope you like it it's okay if you don't, I don't really feel all to good about it either.


End file.
